callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Anti-Aircraft gun
An Anti-aircraft gun is a large gun specifically designed to shoot down aircrafts such as helicopters or airplanes. Some Anti-aircraft guns might use heavy flak such as the German weapon FlaK 88, others might use thousands of rounds to destroy aircraft instead of flak such as the Flakvierling. In-game ''Call of Duty AA guns are first seen in ''Call of Duty where the player is, on numerous occasions, instructed to destroy them. They can also be seen in the backgrounds of many levels, so as to add effect. They can also be used in specific levels to take out enemy planes on the offensive. ''Call of Duty 2 AA guns return in ''Call of Duty 2 fulfilling the same role as they did in the previous game. The player can be instructed to destroy them at times, use them at specific moments, and they add effect to backgrounds. ''Call of Duty 2: Big Red One AAs such as the Flakvierling make an appearance in ''Call of Duty 2: Big Red One as targets for sniping in earlier levels. They can also be used on the same levels for aerial defense. ''Call of Duty 3'' Again, the only purpose of anti-air guns in the game is to add a background effect, or to be objectives to be destroyed. ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *AA fire can be heard or seen in certain maps, especially "The Bog". *In "The Bog", one of the final mission objectives is to blow up an enemy ZPU-4. *If the player glitches out of Bog, the AA fire is just light flying out of the map. This is can be seen very well from the top of the bridge at the Marines spawn point. *There are several AA guns that the player must take out with the Mk19 on the campaign level, "Shock and Awe". Call of Duty: World at War *A Japanese AA gun is usable in the campaign level "Hard Landing" to destroy a Japanese tank. Its name is the Type 96, also known by the Marines as the Triple 25. *Anti-aircraft fire is often seen in the background of certain levels or maps (like "Vendetta"). *In the level "Hard Landing" (Single-Player) near the end of the level one of the objectives is to take out the AA guns on the Airfield. *Also in that level, the AA guns that appear at the end of the level can be used to take out enemies that on the airfield, or other AA gun users. It is very useful for taking out the tanks, too. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *AA guns are seen in the level "Exodus", and it is an objective to destroy them with artillery fire called in by the player. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *A ZPU-4 is found in Suffer With Me, and there is a challenge to destroy it. File:ZPU_in_Bog.png|An AA gun in ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare File:Triple 25 Weapon.jpg|An AA gun in Call of Duty: World at War File:ZPU MW2.png|An AA gun in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 File:ZPU_Victor_Charlie_BO.png|An AA gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Call of Duty Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty Mounted Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Mounted Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Mounted Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty 3 Mounted Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Mounted Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War Mounted Weapons Category:Call of Duty 3 Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Mounted Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Mounted Weapons